Kitsune's KizunaA Fox's Bond
by cajungurl94
Summary: Naruto finds a mysteriously powerful 2 yr. old in a massacred village and claims he will raise her.But he wants to confess to Sasuke.What will become of Naruto's major crush on Sasuke, and what about the kid? Read and find out
1. Loong Prolougue

Kitsune's Kizuna+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A Fox's Bond+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

SummaryWhile coming back from their first S rank mission, Naruto runs off to find the source of the overwhelming scent of blood. When Team 7 caught saw him enter a clearing, freeze for a moment, and run almost as fast as Rock Lee without his weights, they come upon a small village that had been massacred and wasn't even on the map. After walking around the corpses and wreckage they find Naruto holding a crying, bloody 2 yr. old wrapped in his jacket. He says he will take care of her, despite being gay and preffering to center his attention on Sasuke(that's who he likes) What will come of Naruto raising the child? Will he confess to Sasuke and have his feelings returned? Or will he be rejected? Read and Find out!

Yaoigirl94--This is the prolouge people.Not an actual chapter. I will have my fav pairing Ita\Naru do the disclaimer.

My regards to Masashi Kishimoto and Gratitude for coming up with Naruto in the first place. I'd also like to thank and Dedicate this story to XXDei-chanXX who I think of as a friend and hope that Dei-chan feels the same, for being one of my first reviewers with a positive comment! Thanks Dei-chan Im not sure if you like SasuNaru, but I hope you like the story. Please let me know if you like or dislike this story and I will write something more to your liking. Please don't sugar coat your answer if you reject the story, I'd like to know the truth.

Itachi--Hn...Yaoigirl94 needs to go get some more cookies.

Yaoigirl94--Huh? Why?I just filled the jar up about 20 minutes ago.

Naruto--He raided your cookie jar again. I couldn't stop him. He even threatened he'd molest me for 9 hours straight because I have nine tails and he said each one equals an hour of punishment.Gomenasai.

Yaoigirl94--That's alright Naru-chan.I won't be filling the jar up for awhile anyway.grabs a strawberry pocky Here Itachi! Here boy!waves the pocky in Itachi's face

Itachi-POCKY!!!! (for those who don't know, Itachi has an obsession with sweets and his favorite sweet is any flavor of pocky. Pocky is a breadstick dipped in either chocolate, strawberry, caramel, etc. etc. His 2nd favorite are cookies. More specifically, vanilla sugar cookies.With raisins)

Yaoigirl94--That's right! grabs the whole box and throws it into the livingroom Go get it!

Itachi-POCKY!!!!gets the pocky box, grabs Naruto and puts him over his shoulders, and runs out so fast he looks like fucking Orange LIGHTNING!!HahahahahahahahaMuahahahahahaMuahahahaa!!!!laughing maniacally all the way down the street with Naruto screaming his big lungs out.

Yaoigirl94--HOLY SHIT!! Poor Naru-chan. You shall be remembered.salutes like the army That's the evilest laugh i've heard from Itachi yet. He truly is obsessed with sweets.Kami-sama, help Naruto survive the morning. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, I wish I did so I could make it into a Yaoi series like Sukisho, but I don't. Masashi Kishimoto does. All Hail Kishimoto-sama!!


	2. The story begins

**Begin Story**

**X-Apartment complex-Outskits of Konoha-X**

We enter an apartment on the top floor of the complex. There's a small kitchenette on one side of the hallway. It had all the nessecities for cooking and a small island in the center of the room(a table on a raised platform)Across from the kitchen a little further down the hall was a bedroom. In one corner was a bookshelf embedded in the wall and hidden behind a door that was the same color as the wall. Next to it was another set of shelves that was stocked with scrolls sorted by bins labled Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjustu(sword style)

At the bottom of the hidden bookshelf were some cabinets that also contained scrolls, but they were Demonic Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu styles, and Kenjutsu styles. The Demon scrolls' jutsus and such were A and S rank, with a few C ranks as well. The other shelf had mainly D and C rank jutsus with a few B and A rank jutsus. Next to the window was a bed with a dark red comforter. The black curtains were drawn, covering the window and only dimly lighting the room, despite it being well past daybreak. At the foot of the bed was a large steel chest that he kept his weapons in.

The outline of a body could be seen under the covers. All that was visible of the body was blonde hair that looked as though it's color came from the sun. Next to the bed was a nightstand with three objects on it. The first object was a digital alarm clock. It showed in blood red numbers that it was 5:52am. Then there was a headband that had a leaf-like symbol on a metal plate.(Naruto's Hitai-ate, for those who don't know)The last object was a photograph in a cherrywood frame. It showed four people in it.The photo was labled "Team 7".On the back of the frame was written "Property of Naruto Uzumaki". The clock changed to 5:55am and the alarm went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE--WHACK!

An arm shot out from under the blanket and slammed a hand on the snooze button. The covers were pushed to the end of the bed to reveal a young boy that looked about the age of 14. His skin was perfectly tanned with no tanlines what-so-ever. He was lean but well muscled. His sun blonde hair almost touched the floor but stopped 6 inches above it. His hips were curved slightly, much like a slim female's hips. The tips of his hair looked as though they were dipped in blood to dye it. His face was fine tuned, and looked like a girls face. and his hair was slightly spiked. He opened his eyes to reveal a hue of blue that would make a clear summer sky jealous. His eyes were as bright as the sky and as deep as an ocean. His height looked to be about 5'1'. He yawned and stretched.

"Morning already?" he asked himself. " sigh I better get ready."

He walked over to the closet next to the bathroom and pulled out a blood red tank top, black cargo pants that had a LOT of zippers and pouches, black combat boots, and a black short-sleeved jacket that was open in the front.**(1)** He put the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom. He came back out with an extremely long black ribbon and white ninja wraps**(2)**(Think of the wraps on Rock Lee(bushy brows)hands)

Naruto set the ribbon and wraps on the night stand and took of his sapphire blue silk pajamas and put on his black and red outfit. Before he put the jacket and boots on, he walked over to the closet and opened a box at the bottom of the closet. Inside was a alot of folded belts that ranged in color from orange,red,white,black,blue,and a dark violet.There were about 6 of each color, and they were long. Naruto grabbed 2 midnight blue belts and 1 belt that was such a dark scarlet it made blood at night look like neon orange.

Then he walked back to the bed after closing the box. He put the red one loosely around his waist so that it hung down a bit in the front. Then he put the other two over it, criss-crossing to show an X. Naruto glanced at the clock. It showed 6:05am. He grabbed the ninja wraps and looked at his arms. On each arm were a series of scars both from cuts and burns. He grimaced and started to wrap his arms. The wraps went from his wrist to a little below his elbow. Then he grabbed the ribbon and scowled.

"Kuso!**(3)** Wrapping this around my hair takes 45 minutes and I have to be at the bridge at 7am today. The earlier we meet, the less sleep I get.sigh Stupid Baa-chan wont let me cut my hair cause she thinks it looks good. Grah!! I already look like a fucking bishie without the long silky hair!! I'd never be able to live it down if one of the guys found out.sigh Good thing only Iruka-tou-san,Baa-chan, and Ero-sennin are the only ones who know.Baa-chan wont tell or else i'll cut my hair without her consent.Iruka wont tell because he knows I don't want anyone else to know.Ero-sennin doesn't say anything except tease me when its just us because he knows i'll go Kyuubi on his ass.**sigh**My life sucks sometimes." He complained to no one in particular while wrapping his hair and hiding the long ponytail in his jacket.**(4)**

Naruto looked at the clock again. It showed 6:50am.

'Kuso! I only have 10 minutes. Oh well. I'll have to talk to Kakai-sensei about this.'He thought to himself.

**Yaoigirl94--Hiya!Here's the first actual chapter.Please do not give me negative comments on my grammar skills.Not everyone is perfect in spelling and punctuations people.Work with me.I request that NO negative comments are sent.If you don't have a nice comment, don't comment at all.**

**Naruto--By the way, this is the first and last time the disclaimer will be noted. I think its kinda annoying to keep repeating yourself.**

**Itachi--Yaoigirl94 does not own Naruto.She sends her regards and gratitude for making the hit Anime\Manga Naruto to Masashi Kishimoto.Now if you will exscuse us, me and Naru-chan have some catching up to do.shark attack song comes on as he stalks over and grabs the blissfully innocently unaware Naru-chan**

**Naruto--GYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Itachi--laughs maniacally Muahahahahahahahahh!!!runs off to molest Naruto**

**Yaoigirl94--Wow.0.o That's the evilest laugh i've heard Itachi do.Poor Naru's in for a pleasurably rude awakening.Okie-dokie artichokeys, Till next time u**


	3. Bad habits & relevations

X-Training ground 3-Team 7 meeting area-X

After getting to the bridge, where Team 7 met, at 6:56am, Naruto walked over to the nearest tree and jumped up to a branch about 3/4 the way up. After settling on a wide branch, he fell asleep almost immediately. At exactly 6:00am, Sasuke walked onto the bridge with Sakura trailing after him and chattering nonstop.Sasuke ignored her as usual and went to lean on the bridge railing to await their sensei, who was probably going to be 3 hours late. Again. After about 30 minutes of waiting, there was a poof of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal their silver-haired sensei holding the ever-so-famous orange Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Yo!" was his casual reply to his students suspicious glares."Hmm? Where's Naruto?"

"I think I have a clue to how to find him. Just shut up, be quiet, and listen."Sasuke replied to his question. So they did just that. After about a minute, they heard a light snoring sound.Sasuke turned his head about 16 degrees to the right and he heard the sound louder to his left. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction he heard the sound the loudest. He looked at a tree. Then he looked up and saw a blonde color that only Byakugan could see besides his and Kakashi's Sharingan, but Kakashi wasn't even looking. He was reading his book again.

'Found him.' Sasuke thought to himself. He walked over to the tree and started gathering chakra in his leg.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? You're supposed to be looking for Naruto, too." Sakura shouted to him(he was about 6 meters away)

Sasuke just looked at her, backed up 3 steps, and kicked the tree so that it shook very hard. A small "eep" was heard, then a few crashes and falling branches came from the tree. Suddenly, Naruto came falling down, and looked like he was going to land on his back but he twisted in

mid-air and landed on all fours, much like a cat.

"What the fuck was that for, Teme?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke from his crouching position. He stood up and brushed himself off.(Some branches and bark had fallen ontop of him) You could see a bruise already starting to form on his upper arm from a branch he hit on the way down.

"I woke your ass up, dobe.What's with the outfit? You're usually wearing neon orange."Sasuke responded.'Crap. He got hurt. I really hate it when he has wounds on his body.'Sasuke thought to himself.

" sigh Baa-chan bought me some new clothes, saying I looked a lot better in dark colors like blue,red,white,black,and purple. She cleaned out my old clothes and replaced them with ones like these even though I don't give a damn about what I look like. She did by me some clothes with orange on them, mostly the Uzumaki spiral, just to make me stop complaining.sigh...I seem to be sighing alot today. Kami-sama, i'm overworked." He explained. He glanced at the rest of his team. '...Oh fuck it. I'm too stressed. I need a cigaret.Now.'

Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled something out of one of his many pockets. He had been thinking about what Naruto meant about being overworked when he finally realized what Naruto had just put in his mouth and lit. He was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, but Kakashi beat him to the punch.

"Uh, Naruto, when did you start smoking?"Kakashi asked.

Naruto took a drag before taking it out of his mouth and answering."Kakai-sensei, you remember that time you were teaching Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme to water walk and told me to sit out and meditate?" He asked.

"Yes. About a month and a half ago." Kakashi replied.

Naruto took another drag."I was tired of you treating me like I was too worthless to teach, so I hung out with Asuma and Shikamaru. I found out that I can learn alot more from them than I thought. I learned strategies and how to play shogi from Shika. I learned more about my element affiliment and how to relieve stress other than destroying a training ground or bloodying the first person to get near enough to me. I see why Asuma-san smokes now. Hell, I even destroyed their asses in poker. Shika's pretty good for a first-timer." Naruto said.

"You're a damn good player yourself. I still haven't got over the fact you beat me at last year's tournament. I'll have to figure out how you did that, too."Kakashi stated.

"Hahahahaha! You can't say I cheated. I don't cheat and poker is about 2 part tactical, 3 part luck, and 5 part guts."Naruto managed to say through his laughter at the memory of Kakashi's face when he beat him and won 1st place."The look on your face when I won was priceless! I still have a copy of the tape of our match, too!Hahahahahahaheeheehaha!" Naruto collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing his ass off._**(Yaoigirl94The poor cigaret has fallen into the river.)**_

After about 15 minutes Naruto finally calmed down enough to listen to what their Sensei had for them today. "Okay, we will be meeting with Teams 8 and 10 will be sparring with them today. But we will sparr a bit here first.Sakura, with me, and Naruto with Sasuke." Kakashi said. He expected to hear Naruto complain about the lack of missions recently. What he did **not** expect was what came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Kakai-sensei, can I sparr with you or Sakura instead? When I sparr with Sasuke-teme, he uses a lot of Katon jutsus that are dificult for me to dodge at my current speed. I get hit by most of the jutsus on my legs and arms, as well as my back. Im not fast enough to dodge most of them yet. But that's not what's worrying me. I can heal myself pretty much like Kabuto can, except I have no limit like he does. But there is a wound that I can't heal like cuts and bruises. I can't heal burns. I still have some of the burns that I got from Sasuke at the Valley of the End, and that was almost 5 months ago." Naruto revealed to them.

"You didn't say anything because WHY, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked the blond, showing no emotion on the outside, but inside he was ashamed of himself that he didn't ask him about why he was moving slower.

"Because of two reasons, teme. Reason 1: I've been getting Baa-chan to heal them for me but we've been really busy with paperwork and I didn't want to put more stress on her. Shizune-neechan has also been busy at the hospital. Reason 2: None of you would give a damn if I did tell you. Kakashi, you would just tell me to sit out training and go see Baa-chan when you get done with Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke, you wouldn't care because you only care about yourself, getting power, and killing your brother even though I think what Itachi did might have been because the Uchiha's were planning to overthrow the old man, or that they were planning to kill you cause your father thought you were worthless and a hindrance to Itachi. Sakura, I wouldn't DARE come to you, because I know that you would just make my wounds worse because your stupid obsession with 'Your' Sasuke even though he's NOT yours and very obviously does not like you, makes you think that i'm getting in between you. Sakura, your the one member of this team that needs to really learn teamwork. At least Sasuke makes an effort and actualy works with me. Sakura-chan, you better get yourself in gear, because brains aren't everything. If you don't get over your obsession with boys and your obsessive rivalry with Ino, your going to die a lot younger than you could ever imagine. Now, I believe the meeting for the Rookie 9 is at noon, so in the meantime, i'm going to help out Iruka-tou-san at the Academy. Think about what you have learned about me today.Oh, and Sasuke? I'm being trained by the Godaime to become the Rokudaime. The council has given their consent after I dragged your ass back from your attempted betrayal. See ya!" Naruto gave them a fox grin and walked towards the Academy.

The other three were all thinking the same thing: 'How did I not notice something was obviously wrong with his happy-go-lucky attitude?'

Owari!...TBC


End file.
